1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a vehicle for transport, and particularly to a bogie apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure that wheel-rail trains, magnetic levitation trains, and long vehicle have good turning and slope climbing performance, bogies are provided under chassis of these vehicles. Generally, chassis of vehicles are supported on springs of front and back bogies, and connected together with the front and back bogies by means of shafts, respectively. The bogies under the chassis can rotate horizontally and incline backward and forward at a small angle so that the vehicle can run on curved and inclined road.
The above bogies are complex in structure, difficult in manufacture, great in friction coefficient when rotating, concentrative in stress generated by loads thereon, bad in comfortableness for passengers, short in life, and so on. Importantly, such a bogie arrangement in which two bogies are rotatably disposed at both ends of a vehicle is disadvantageous to an increase in length of the vehicle and a uniform distribution of load of the vehicle on a road.
The above mentioned techniques are well known knowledge widely used in the conventional wheel-rail trains, magnetic levitation trains, and long vehicles. The knowledge can be found in any related professional books, and the detailed description thereof is omitted for brevity.